Key of Heart
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: /Un-beta/ Ketika salah satu dari mereka pergi, ia sadar bahwa waktu bagi pemuda itu tidaklah abadi. Dan waktu terus berjalan bagi 'dia' yang ditinggalkan. AkaKuro. Pict from tumblr


**Key of Heart**

**I own nothing but this FanFiction**

**Based on Key of Heart song by BoA**

**Recommended to hear while read this FanFiction: Key of Heart – BoA (MUSICBOX ver.)**

* * *

**I**

.

"…_Though we are in love  
Sometimes we do hurt each other…"_

.

"Tetsuya?"

.

Diam

.

Laki-laki berambut merah menyunggingkan sebuah seringai, meski ia tau bahwa Tetsuya-nya tidak melihat seringai itu.

.

"Kau marah Tetsuya?"

.

"Aku yakin kau sudah 'membacaku' sekian jam yang lalu, bahkan sebelum kau menelponku, Akashi-kun."

.

Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari laki-laki di seberang telpon. Tetsuya-nya memang tidak pernah bisa ditebak. Sekalipun ia marah, sedih, atau senang ia tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti di wajahnya.

Ia juga tak pernah meninggikan nada suaranya saat sedang marah.

.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku asumsikan kau marah sekarang," jeda, "…kau hanya perlu menunggu 2 minggu lagi, Tetsuya. Pekerjaanku tidak bisa ditunda lagi. Aku berjanji akan menghadiri konser lagu debutmu, jadi tenang saja."

.

Kuroko tampak menimbang-nimbang, tak lama kemudian,

"Baiklah Akashi-kun. Jangan lupa dengan janjimu."

.

"Aku tak pernah melanggar janji yang kubuat, Tetsuya."

.

Meski Akashi tidak melihat, ia tau bahwa Kuroko mengangguk singkat.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

.

Diam.

.

"…aku tau, Akashi-kun."—dan pembicaraan di telpon pun berakhir.

.

.

**II**

.

"_I could not find the word to get you back…"_

.

Kuroko Tetsuya memang sulit ditebak.

.

Bahkan seorang seperti Akashi Seijuurou yang memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata butuh waktu untuk dapat memahami pemuda itu sepenuhnya.

Gerak-geriknya, alur pikirannya, semuanya.

Akashi akan—ralat—pasti mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan.

.

Termasuk Kuroko Tetsuya dan segala yang ada pada dirinya.

.

Namun, tak peduli berapa banyak kata cinta yang ia ucapkan, ia tak pernah menerima satu balasan pun dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Padahal ia pikir ketika ia membuat Tetsuya menjadi miliknya, ia juga akan memiliki segala yang ada pada diri Tetsuya.

Akashi tidak pernah salah dan tidak akan pernah salah.

Ia yakin dapat membaca pemuda itu dalam waktu dekat ini.

.

Hanya masalah waktu, ya, masalah waktu…

.

.

**III**

.

"_Let me go to see you to say the word…"_

.

31 January

.

Ah, betapa Akashi sangat menyukai tanggal dan bulan itu.

Tanggal dan bulan kelahiran sang kekasih yang sudah mengisi relung hatinya yang kosong selama kurang lebih 8 tahun.

Meski masih tersisa 7 hari sampai Akashi benar-benar menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan pulang.

Namun demi sang kekasih, ia akan pulang cepat.

.

.

"_Otanjoubi omedettou, _Tetsuya._"_

Terlihat samar di kedua mata _hetero _Akashi bahwa pemuda berambut biru langit itu _sedikit _terbelalak dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

.

"Akashi-kun, kau tidak perlu repot-repot meninggalkan pekerjaanmu hanya untuk menemuiku di tempat rekaman. Aku masih bisa menunggu."

.

Akashi mendekati pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya. Lalu mengecup singkat kening dengan warna kulit pucat dihadapannya. Syukurlah, ruangannya sepi, jadi tak ada yang melihat.

"Aku yang tidak bisa, Tetsuya." Ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum yang hanya ia perlihatkan di hadapan Tetsuya-nya.

.

Bau laut tercium samar dari Akashi, dan itu membuat Kuroko _sedikit _merenggut.

"Akashi-kun, kau kemari menggunakan kapal laut?"

.

Akashi menaikkan kedua alisnya, terkesan.

Kemudian tertawa kecil, "Bukankah itu sudah jelas, Tetsuya? Pemandangan laut saat musim salju sangat indah."

Baru saja Kuroko ingin membalas ucapannya, langsung terpotong oleh kalimat Akashi, "Aku tidak suka naik pesawat, Tetsuya. Menyebalkan. Tak terlihat apa-apa. Lagipula…" Akashi membelai pipi kiri Kuroko, "Aku sampai disini dengan selamat bukan?"

.

Oh, betapa Kuroko teramat sangat sering mendengar alasan yang menurutnya _absurd _itu.

Kuroko menghela napasnya. Ia sadar, seberapa seringpun ia melawan, ia akan tetap kalah bicara dengan sang _Emperor_.

"Tutup matamu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menurut, ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya.

Kuroko merasakan dingin _metal _yang melingkar di lehernya. Meski penasaran, tetap saja Akashi belum menyuruhnya untuk membuka kedua matanya.

"Itu hadiah pertama, lalu…" Akashi mendekatkan—sedikit menundukkan—wajahnya, hingga bibir Akashi bertemu dengan bibir pucat Tetsuya. Mengecup bibir itu agak lama, namun jauh dari perasaan _nafsu_.

"Itu yang kedua." Jawabnya puas, "Kau boleh membuka kedua matamu, Tetsuya."

Dan Kuroko menurut, _lagi_.

"Ini…" Kuroko sedikit terkejut dengan hadiah pemberian Akashi yang pertama; sebuah kalung berwarna _silver_ dengan separuh hati.

Kuroko menengadah, menatap Akashi yang menunjukkan kalungdengan separuh hati yang lainnya.

Ah, kalung pasangan rupanya.

"Aku tidak tau kau punya minat terhadap benda-benda seperti ini, Akashi-kun."

"Kau tidak suka, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku suka, Akashi-kun."

Akashi memeluk Tetsuya-nya. Merasakan sensasi pelukan itu; badan ramping yang selalu pas untuk ia peluk, _shampoo _yang beraroma _vanilla_, serta rambut biru berantakan yang halus.

"Aku pergi dulu, Tetsuya." –berbisik lembut di telinga kanan Tetsuya sambil memainkan rambut biru pemuda itu.

"Ya, Akashi-kun."

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

.

Diam

.

Kuroko melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku tau, Akashi-kun."

.

"_I believe in love, two hearts."_

.

.

**IV**

.

"_I believe you to be waiting for me."_

.

"Tetsu-kun! Tetsu-kun!"

"O-oi Satsuki! Jangan terburu-buru!"

Momoi menoleh kebelakang, tepatnya kearah Aomine yang mengejarnya, "Tidak bisa! Aku harus segera memberitahu Tetsu-kun!"

"Hey! Pikirkan juga perasaannya!-"

"Momoi-san?"

Momoi dan Aomine menghentikan larinya, kemudian menoleh kebelakang, tepatnya ke salah satu pintu dengan Kuroko yang baru saja keluar dari sana.

"Tetsu-kun!"

Segera, Aomine dan Momoi menghampiri Kuroko.

Momoi langsung memeluk Kuroko, seperti biasa.

.

Yang tidak biasa, jaketnya basah oleh air mata.

.

"Momoi-san? Ada apa?"

Namun Momoi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti menangis, malah ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tetsu-kun…Tetsu-kun…!"

"Tetsu…"

Kuroko menengadah, menatap sosok Aomine yang kini wajahnya sama seperti Momoi, meski tidak menangis. Tepatnya, menahan tangis.

"Aomine-kun?"

Aomine menghela napas sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tolong...kuatkan dirimu." –menunduk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

"_...Akashi..."_

.

Dan kedua mata Kuroko terbelalak beberapa detik sesudahnya.

.

.

**V**

.

"_Let me try to say just once I'm sorry…"_

.

Konser berakhir dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil sambil melambaikan tangan kearah mereka. Kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

.

"_Otsukare samadeshita_, Kuroko-kun!_"_

"Ah, Riko-san. Arigatou." Membungkukkan badannya.

"Ayolah, kau terlalu formal, Kuroko-kun!" Riko memberikan handuk kecil dan sebuah botol berisi air minum.

"Mau jalan-jalan dulu sampai acara _fansmeeting_, Kuroko-kun?" Tanya Riko.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, "_Iie_, saya ingin ke ruangan saya saja."—setelah membungkukkan badannya, ia pun berjalan masuk ke ruangannya.

.

.

"Fuh…"

Kuroko duduk di kursi empuk didalam ruangannya.

Menyandarkan punggung, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar—setelah itu membukanya lagi.

Kedua mata tak berekspresinya menatap langit-langit ruangan.

Pikirannya menerawang—seminggu yang lalu.

.

.

**Flashback, one week ago**

.

"_Tetsu…"_

"_Kuharap kau menguatkan dirimu."_

_Aomine membuang napasnya._

"_Akashi…" jeda, Aomine mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "…kecelakaan. Tepat saat ia dalam perjalanan kembali ke Inggris."_

_Kedua mata yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi itu, terbelalak kaget. Ketakutan mulai menyelimutinya._

"_Tidak mungkin, berarti…6 hari yang lalu. L-lalu…Akashi-kun…?" Kuroko menahan napasnya saat menanyakan hal itu._

_Walaupun masih sesegukan, Momoi memaksakan diri untuk bicara, "Kapal yang m-membawa Akashi-kun diterjang badai salju yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dan menabrak karang besar. Lebih dari 20 orang tewas, sedangkan 8 orang dinyatakan hilang…" Momoi kembali menangis, "…termasuk Akashi-kun!"_

"_Sampai sekarang, dia belum ditemukan…" jeda, "Sudah 6 hari…kita bahkan tidak tau apakah dia masih hidup…" Aomine tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, takut akan menyakiti pemuda berambut biru di hadapannya._

_Kuroko menunduk. Air mata menggenangi kantung matanya, berusaha untuk tidak menangis._

.

"_Akashi-kun…Akashi-kun…"_

.

**End of Flashback**

.

.

"Hhh…" Kuroko membuang napasnya.

Sungguh, ini berat baginya, namun sebisa mungkin, ia tetap menstabilkan; baik itu emosi maupun raut wajahnya.

"Kau sudah berjanji, Akashi-kun…" menatap kalung yang melingkar di lehernya, kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

.

.

**VI**

.

Minggu-minggu berlalu layaknya air yang mengalir; tidak akan kembali.

.

Namun Kuroko Tetsuya masih disini.

Bernyanyi dan bernyanyi, hingga ia menjadi _top singer _termuda.

Tanpa pemuda berambut merah disampingnya.

Belum, waktunya masih belum habis.

Tapi…

Kekosongan ini menghancurkan dirinya perlahan.

Dan itu menyiksa; sangat menyiksa.

Sesak; Kuroko tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar.

Tapi, Kuroko sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya 'sakit' itu

.

"Kuroko-kun, jadwal duetmu dengan Kise Ryota untuk lagu 'Time Machine ga Nakunatte' dimajukan jadi pukul 11 malam; satu setengah jam lagi. Jadi istirahatlah selagi bisa."

"_Wakarimashita_, _Arigatou, _Riko-san." Balas Kuroko.

"_Nee_, padahal baru jadi penyanyi, tapi bisa berduet dengan Kise Ryota yang multitalent itu...kau beruntung, Kuroko-kun." Riko duduk dihadapan Kuroko yang tengah membaca bukunya.

"_Sou desu ka?_" balasnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Riko, sudah kau beritahu tentang perubahan jadwalnya kepada Kise Ryota?" tanya Hyuga yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"_Ha'i, ha'i, _Hyuga-kun!" menatap kearah Kuroko, "_Saa_, Kuroko-kun, aku pergi dulu. _Ganbatte_!"

Dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dari Kuroko.

.

Mungkin Kuroko hanya kelewat bosan.

Tanpa sadar, kedua kakinya membawanya ke sembarang arah.

Ah, biarlah, barangkali bisa melepaskan rasa bosannya.

"Tetsu..."

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Aomine-kun?"

Ada jeda sesaat, sampai pada akhirnya Aomine membuka mulutnya.

"Kau...apa ini yang terbaik?"

"Maksud Aomine-kun?"

"Jangan berpura-pura, Tetsu." Aomine menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Aku tau, aku tau bahwa setelah Akashi meninggal, kau berpacaran dengan Kise Ryota."

Kuroko tidak berbicara; tetap datar dengan emosi stabil.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menerimanya, Tetsu."

"Kau ingin aku selalu terperangkap dalam masa lalu, Aomine-kun?"

Tentu saja jawaban dari Tetsu mengagetkan Aomine.

Seperti...seperti bukan 'Tetsu' yang ia kenal.

"Kau...serius dengan kata-katamu?" –mengepalkan tangannya, menahan segala gejolak yang timbul dalam diri Aomine.

Kuroko tidak menyalahkan, namun juga tidak membenarkan. Hanya berbalik dan kembali berjalan.

"Kalau aku terus terperangkap dalam masa lalu, itu hanya akan menyakitiku."

.

"…_Aku…hanya tidak ingin tersakiti lagi_._"_

.

"Kurokocchi!~ aku senang kau mengunjungi ruanganku!"

Kise memeluk Kuroko dengan gemas,

Seperti biasa.

"Kise-kun…berat…"

"Huah! _Gomen_! Kurokocchi!" Kise melepaskan pelukannya, "Ngomong-ngomong Kurokocchi, ayo ikut denganku!"

Kise langsung menarik tangan Kuroko tanpa mempedulikannya.

"T-tunggu, Kise-kun. Mau kemana?"

Kise mengeluarkan cengirannya, "_Fansmeeting-ssu_! Aku ingin mengenalkan Kurokocchi kepada mereka!"

.

"Kyaa! Itu Kise-kun!"

"_Kawaii yo ne_!?"

"Ah!~ aku ingin menjadi pacarnya!"

Berada ditengah keramaian bukanlah hobi Kuroko.

Para _fans _Kise yang mayoritas perempuan itu terus ber-_fangirling_. Padahal Kise belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Meski begitu, ia hanya menghela napasnya, dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis kearah Kise dari kerumunan _fans_.

Kise yang menangkap sosok Kuroko, langsung melambaikan tangannya.

"Ooi~ Kurokocchi! Ayo kesini!"

Ya ampun…benar-benar kekanakkan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuknya dari belakang.

Kuroko menoleh, orang itu berjubah hitam dan Kuroko tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Ia menyerahkan kalung milik Kuroko yang terjatuh tanpa ia sadari.

"_Arigatou._"

Dan orang itu langsung pergi.

Aneh, pikir Kuroko.

"Ah!~ Kurokocchi kelamaan-ssu!"

Lagi-lagi tangan Kuroko ditarik Kise dengan paksa.

"_Sumimasen-_"

"Ini pacarku, Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Wajah Kuroko memerah walau samar.

Banyak erangan kecewa yang terlontar dari bibir para _fans_.

Namun tak sedikit juga yang merestui hubungan mereka dengan alasan mereka pasangan.

Kuroko hanya memberikan senyum _awkward _kearah _fans _Kise.

.

.

**VII**

.

"…_Nandakanda de kono hi bi wa shinkoukei mune no naka tokubetsu nanda  
Nanyakanya aru keredo mattadanaka seishun no ichi PEEJI desu  
Me o akereba ima no nakama ga ite  
Nandakanda de tsuzu iteku ano koro ga ima o tsukuru…"_

.

Lagu itu diakhiri dengan sebuah bungkuk hormat yang dilakukan oleh Kise dan Kuroko. Semua _fans _bertepuk tangan meriah.

Mereka memang cocok; dalam banyak arti.

Kise dan Kuroko meliha satu sama lain dan tersenyum.

"Ayo turun, Kurokocchi."

"_Ha'i_."

.

"Kurokocchi! Kalau terlambat aku tinggal loh!"

Ah, Kuroko lelah, sungguh. Ia hanya bisa berjalan pelan dibelakang Kise.

Tapi, hanya dengan menatap wajah Kise yang seakan tidak terbebani masalah _plus _sifatnya yang agak kekanakkan itu membuat Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

.

SYUUT

"Eh?"

Orang dengan jubah hitam yang tadi datang dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Kuroko.

.

"_To meet in this world  
Is just a wonder"_

.

Kuroko merasa ia menginjak sesuatu.

Ia pun berjongkok dan kedua matanya terbelalak.

Ia mengambil benda itu.

Itu sebuah kalung—terlebih, itu kalung yang menjadi pasangan kalungnya.

"Tidak mungkin..." gumam Kuroko.

Ia pun berbalik, orang berjubah itu masih berjalan menjauhinya.

Aneh, seolah ia tak terlihat.

Tidak ada satupun _fans _yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kuroko.

Kuroko melangkah cepat kearah orang berjubah itu.

.

"_Aku kembalikan itu padamu, Tetsuya."_

.

DEG!

"...kun...?"

"Akashi-kun...?"

Kuroko mempercepat langkahnya. Kedua mata birunya berair.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."_

.

"Kuroko Tetsuya-san, acara ini masih belum selesai. Tolong kembali ke ruangan anda dan jangan keluar dari tempat ini dulu."

2 orang _bodyguard _menahan Kuroko yang sedang mengejar Akashi.

"T-tunggu! Aku…!" Kuroko berusaha memberontak.

.

"_Ima mada…arigatou…"_

.

Sosok itu semakin menjauh ditelan kerumunan _fans _yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Kuroko terdiam ditempatnya, dengan berbagai emosi yang muncul didalam diri pemuda itu.

Perlahan, ia mulai menunjukkan ekspresinya.

"Akashi-kun..."

.

"… _aete ureshii…"_

.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroko menangis

.

"_Now I want to say I was born to love,  
full in love with you,  
live in your future_.

_Open up your door  
Wrap me in your arms_.

_Let me dive into your heart once again_

_To try to keep our story going on_

_Is the Key of Heart."_


End file.
